Prision Revenge
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Vanellope doesn't have a change of heart. How can she forgive Taffyta for what she had done to her for years? She just couldn't! Instead of killing Taffyta, she sentences her to the fungeon for torment and torture. What will be Ralphs and Felixs reaction to this? And just how long Vanellope will keep Taffyta in her grasp of revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Prison revenge-**

**A wreck it Ralph fan fiction made by the one and only….disaster movie guy!**

**This takes place when vanellope and the sugar rush racers are all restored. Vanellopes a princess and memories are back!**

**But vanellope has something else in mind..**

**Chapter 1-**

Vanellope waved good bye to the leaving ship where Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix was.

When she was done waving good bye to them, she turned around to the Sugar Rush racers looking at her…with Taffyta in front of the rest.

Taffyta smiled at Vanellope and gave her a thumbs up.

Vanellope eyes her but smiled in another way that wasn't happiness, but evilness.

Taffyta didn't quite catch that though, she thought Vanellope was smiling because she was smiling.

Vanellope however told everyone she forgave them for what they had done for years to her.

Taffyta went up to Vanellope.

Taffyta: " Thanks for um giving us all a chance, for forgiving us for what we had done to you. I feel just awful being mean to you for all those years."

Vanellope: " Oh, don't thank me yet Taffyta."

Taffyta looked confused.

Taffyta: " Huh?"

Vanellope gave a grin.

Vanellope: " Yes, its true. All of you have been mean to me and I did forgive you all except you Taffyta."

Taffyta now looked paranoid.

Taffyta: " Wha- what do you mean?"

Vanellope was now acting like she was the bully and was acting all evil and ready for revenge."

Vanellope turned around and walked away from Taffyta but stopped short. She held something in her hand."

Vanellope continued to talk but wasn't facing Taffyta. She continued to face the opposite direction.

She began to speak…..in a way as if she was going to sentence Taffyta to death.

Vanellope: " Taffyta"…..

A moment of silence broke in.

Vanellope: " You have been the head of the bullies and pushed me into the chocolate mud, always excluded me from racing, called me a _worthless glitch."_

Taffyta looked worried and just hoped Vanellope wasn't really going to kill her.

The other sugar rush racers were hearing every word Vanellope was saying and they too began all to looked fearful of what might come out of Vanellope's lips.

Vanellope stood silent for a moment….in her mind echoed the harsh words Taffyta said to her for years.

_You're a worthless glitch….._

_Your just an accident waiting to happen…_

_Your just a mistake….._

_You will never race again…_

A tear fell from Vanellope's eyes.

She just couldn't bear it.

_How could she EVER forgive someone who had been a bully to her for YEARS? She just couldn't! She saw no goodness in Taffyta anymore and she felt like she just wanted to get RID of her…._

Vanellope gripped the small object in her hand.

Taffyta was on the brink of crying again as well. She just felt TERRIBLE ….no not terrible.

Something worse….

Taffyta felt SUGARLESS….

Taffyta: " Vanellope?"

Vanellope didn't say a word.

Taffyta: " I - I'm sorry…."

Vanellope wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed hard. 'When she erased all evidence of cryness on her face she smiled and returned to what she was going to do to Taffyta in her mind….

That's it!

Vanellope couldn't bear it any longer….she just about had it with Taffyta's presence. ….and her bulliness!

Suddenly, Candlehead spoke up…..

Candlehead: " Were all very very sorry Vanellope!"

Rancis: " Yeah, super sorry!"

Taffyta: " Yeah, listen to them Vanellope! Please forgive me! I am not a bully any longer! Besides, it wasn't MY fault that I was a bully, Turbo messed up everything…remember? So I suggest that you for-"

Vanellope faced Taffyta and broke out in tears and anger…

Vanellope: " BUT IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TAFFYTA! TURBO MAY HAVE MESSED UP OUR MEMORIES, BUT IT WAS YOU CHOICE TO BE A BULLY TO ME! ALL OF YOU! ITS STILL PART YOU FAULT!"

This startled everyone.

She did have a point there.

Taffyta now wish Turbo never existed. Wish she never became a bully, wish that Vanellope would have a change of heart….

Rancis; " She does have a point there"

Candlehead punched his shoulder hard.

Rancis: " Ow! Hey, that kinda hurt!"

Candlehead: " Rancis!"

Taffyta: " Well, maybe you could…."

Vanellope: " NO!"

Taffyta gasped.

Vanellope wiped her tears once again.

Vanellope: " I will NOT forgive you Taffyta! Not after what you have done to me!"

Taffyta was in fear now.

Vanellope now turned from sad and angry to a evil smile.

Vanellope: " Its time for revenge. You have to pay for what you have done to me Taffyta."

Taffyta gulped hard.

Vanellope raised up her left hand in the air and released the object that she was hiding in her hand the whole time.

There she held a golden bright whistle. This doesn't look good.

Taffyta gasped at the sight of the whistle for she knew what the whistle was for.

Vanellope shouted out with an evil joy.

Vanellope: " PRISON REVENGE!"

Everyone gasped.

She blew the whistle hard.

Everyone covered their ears for the sound was unbearable.

Vanellope ceased the whistle blow and smiled in a very sugarless way.

All of a sudden, guards with the devil dogs came rushing out from the castle ready to take on whatever had to be locked up.

Vanellope waved at them and told them to come towards her.

They did.

Taffyta shouted in fear.

Taffyta; " PLEASE ! PLEASE VANELLOPE DON'T!"

Vanellope however ignored her completely. The guards and devil dogs came to Vanellope.

Guard 1: " Yes, princess Vanellope? What is it that you want from us?"

Vanellope looked at Taffyta and grinned. She looked back at the guards.

Vanellope pointed at Taffyta.

Vanellope: " Her…."

The guards looked at the now crying Sugar Rush Strawberry scented racer.

Taffyta: " Vanellope, I was only kidding from the bullying! I never really meant…"

Vanellope: " SILENCE! I AM DONE WITH YOU VANELLOPE!"

Taffyta cries even more.

Vanellope: " Ugh, you are such a crybaby…."

Taffyta: " No….."

Vanellope: " Lock her up in the fungeon!"

The guards looked confused for they knew she wanted a Sugar Rush racer to be arrested?

Guard 1: " But, what have she done to deserve this?"

Vanellope was now in fury….

Vanellope: " JUST DO IT!"

Guard 1: " Very well, Vanellope"

Vanellope no longer saw any goodness in Taffyta. She even completely forgot that she used to be her friend! She wanted Taffyta to learn her lesson. She wanted revenge. To treat her like a menace just like she did to HER throughout all those years.

Taffyta: " No! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!"

The guards circled around Taffyta.

Taffyta grew scared and desperate.

Taffyta: " PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Two guards came in closer and each one violently grabbed one arm from Taffyta.

Taffyta screamed ….for the guards were pressing against her innocent arms…hurting Taffyta.

Taffyta yelled in pain at Vanellope….

Taffyta: " OW! Vanellope! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Vanellope just stared at her with an evil grin she couldn't hide any longer.

Vanellope: " Sorry doesn't cut it Taffyta."

Taffyta felt bruised as the guards continued to put pressure on the little arms of Taffyta.

Taffyta: " Ow! Please! At least tell the guards to stop hurting me!"

She was still crying.

Vanellope: " Oh, but this is much fun Taffyta!"

Taffyta let out a scream of pain.

Vanellope: " Harder, Guards!"

Taffyta shaked her head …

Taffyta: " No! NO! DON'T PLEASE! I …"

But she got interrupted by a new presence of badder pain as the guards squeezed Taffyta's arms even more…

This is now abuse and Vanellope was enjoying it.

But suddenly came out something even more terrible than what Taffyta had ever done to her.

Vanellope laughed as Taffyta screamed and cried in pain. Taffyta's eyes were red and her hair was all messed up and the pain was more than what she could take ….

Vanellope: " Alright, send her to the fungeon, boys!"


	2. Chapter 2 Taffyta Torment

**Prison revenge-**

**Chapter 2-**

**Well, I was going to make this story only a chapter long, but new ideas suddenly hit me! And also thanks to the reviews as well!**

**Read on!**

Vanellope chuckled as she saw Taffyta being dragged into the castle.

Taffyta cried and yelped in pain as the guards still put pressure into Taffyta's arms. To tell you the truth, it seems as if they were almost breaking her arms. Yikes.

Taffyta was being dragged by the way. Her legs were being dragged down to the ground….which hurts.

Taffyta had never been in so much pain. She felt as if she was about to die. She was bruised and her pants had rips and smudges due to her dragging legs.

Her ankle hit a small rock.

Taffyta yelled in pain.

Her ankle was now bleeding and Vanellope couldn't help but smile.

Finally, Taffyta was out of sight and in the castle.

Vanellope: " I finally told her."

She thought for a moment.

She turned around to the surprised, scared, confused sugar rush racers.

Vanellope walked up towards them.

Vanellope: " What? She got what she deserves!"

Candlehead: " Whats going to happen to her exactly?"

Vanellope: " Oh, nothing much."

She chuckled.

Vanellope: " Except for TORMENT AND TORTURE!"

Candlehead and Rancis gasped and started pleading Vanellope to release Taffyta an forgive her, but this just made Vanellope more angry.

Vanellope: ' Quiet! Or I will have you two locked up as well!"

This silenced the two protesting racers.

But still a bunch of questions still remained upon the Sugar Rush racers.

Rancis: " But Vanellope, How long will you keep Taffyta in there?"

Candlehead: " Yeah, how long?! And what are you going to do to her down there?"

Gloyd: " What happens when the arcade is going to open?"

Jubileena: " And whats going to happen when-"

Vanellope: " ENOUGH! Enough questions! All questions will be answered! I demand for everyone to go home and deal with Taffyta in the fungeon for today and tomorrow I will announce all the answers and stuff. Now beat it!"

Everyone starts to go to their homes, fearful of the speech tomorrow.

Vanellope: _" Finally! Their gone. Now off to deal with Taffyta.""_

Instead of going to the castle, She quickly darted off into the candy cane forest. She stopped against a candy cane tree. She got something out of her hoodie. It was a chocolate harden knife. The handle was pure gold and the blade was harden chocolate.

Vanellope fiercely sliced the tree in front of her with all her might.

It took several minutes but she eventually knocked down the whole tree.

She cut off a thick branch and she was craving out a baseball bat.

When she was done, she held the baseball bat up high and was proud of herself. She placed the knife back into her hoodie.

She walked away from the forest and ran into the castle and to the fungeon where Taffyta is.

There she was….crying. Alone. Afraid and she was chained as well.

Chained to the wall. Well, she was lying there alone on the floor, she can move around but only around the fungeon, she couldn't reach the door to escape, even if she can open the door, she wouldn't be able to go any further because Taffytas legs were handcuffed or something and the chains led to the wall near her.

So, Taffyta's feet were the place where the handcuffs or feet cuffs were locked around into. Get what I am trying to say? The specific spot where the feet cuffs are is in between the leg and the feet.

Okay, lets continue.

Vanellope stood in front of Taffyta. Taffyta had her face facing the floor in front of her. She didn't bother to look up, even though she knew that Vanellope was already in front of her.

Vanellope couldn't help but smile as she saw tears falling to the floor from Taffyta's face.

Taffyta's clothes were all rugged and torn apart. Her hair a mess. She was bruised and her ankle was a bit bloody.

Taffya was in so much pain. Her arms were really in bad condition. She could still move them but it hurts very much. Luckily, they weren't broken.

Taffyta was up on her knees. Her knees touching the ground and surprisingly the bruised part didn't hurt so much. She continued to face down, still crying.

Vanellope was still staring down at her. The room was silent. The only sound could be heard was Taffya's sniffs and tears.

Vanellope: " Hello, Taffyta."

Taffyta didn't bother to look up. She didn't say anything.

Vanellope still holds that baseball candy cane bat in her hand. Taffyta didn't notice it yet.

Vanellope: " Were going to start painful today and see what will come of tomorrow."

Taffyta rose up her head a bit. She still faced the floor though.

Taffyta: "W-what do you mean by-y painful?"

Vanellope: " Well, after all those years of bullying me Taffyta, it really hurts me a lot inside and I am going to show you just how much pain who did to me…only this time. I'm showing you the pain from the outside."

Taffyta was a bit confused by what she meant. But when she glanced over to Vanellope, she saw the object she was holding and she froze scared stiff.

Taffyta started crying out even more. This time she was pleading and rose her head and faced Vanellope.

Taffyta: " Vanellope! PLEASE! Please don't hurt me! I beg you, For-"

Vanellope: " Silence!"

Vanellope raised up the bat she was holding and she took a direct hit from the bat to Taffyta's head.

Taffyta fell down on the ground. A bit knocked out. Good thing she had that helmet.

Taffyta still crying tried to get back on her feet. Instead she crawled over to Vanellope and let out a pain yelp.

Vanellope however swinged the bat once again and the impact on Taffyta's face was more than she could bear. Taffyta was already in need of a doctor and here she was being hit by a candy cane baseball bat that could inflict …_death._

Taffyta landed face upon the ground. Taffyta felt weak and powerless. She could barely move.

Taffyta: " P-ple…ase! Don't do this…."

Taffyta's lips were bleeding and she couldn't see much. Her vision a bit blurry.

Vanellope however felt like this wasn't enough. She once again raised the bat in her hands and hit hard against Taffyta's helmet. Nearly cracking it.

Taffyta once again fell on the floor. This time, her mind started to go blank, her focus out of whack and her vision getting worse. This time, she couldn't get up from the floor. There she was knocked down lying on the floor. Her cheeks bruised, nose bleeding, lips bleeding, her eyes getting weary and unable to keep them open for long.

Taffyta was still in her sense. She could still hear, smell, touch, taste, hardly move, see not so good though.

Vanellope stood right beside Taffyta. Her shoes inches away from the middle of Taffyta's body. Which was stomach.

Vanellope raised her bat and she was about to hit Taffya's back when she realized how bad Taffyta was. She began to felt a bit sorry. She certainly didn't want to kill her. So she stopped there. She didn't want to accidentally kill her either.

Vanellope lowered the bat. She sighed.

Vanellope: " There! That's how much pain and damage you did to me Taffyta! The pain your feeling right now is what I experienced from the inside! Only you got to feel it from the outside!"

And with that, Vanellope walked away, shut the fungeon door and walked out of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3 Heres comes Candlehead!

**Prison Revenge-**

**Chapter 3-**

**Well, I must say this fan fiction is coming along just great! Lets see what happens next shall we? **

**I vote yes…**

Vanellope decided to go to her home inside the Diet Cola Mountain.

She walked inside and stopped when she reached the Diet Cola Hot Springs. Vanellope started at the broiling and bubbling hot springs.

She then walked towards her bed and grabbed a diet cola bottle lying there. He returned back to the Hot Springs.

Carefully she scooped up enough hot liquid to fill up the bottle.

Vanellope: " Don't worry! This bottle is built to withstand super high tempatures! "

She capped the bottle and stored it in her hoodie.

Vanellope then went to her drawer and took out a pencil and sketching pad.

She sat on her bed and began thinking of what to draw.

Vanellope: " Hmmmmm…"

She started sketching out her design. A design for revenge.

….0.….0.…..0.….0.….0.….0.…..0.…..

Meanwhile, Candlehead was leaving her home. She wanted to see how Taffyta was. She knew she couldn't bust her out due to multiple security guards and Vanellope might be there.

Candlehead brought a bottle of lemonade with her. Just in case Taffyta felt thirsty or something.

She walked across the Candy Cane forest and it took a while but she finally reached the castle.

She knocked on the door. It opened. Candlehead was facing a oreo guard.

Candlehead Thoughts: "_Geez, an OREO guard? Those are the best around! If I was doing an escape plan, I'll probably have to plan it for weeks before I can even do it!"_

_Oreo Guard: " Yes, what do you want?"_

Candlehead: " I just want to visit Taffyta."

Oreo Guard: " Sorry, no can do."

He was about to shut the door until Candlehead spoke up.

Candlehead: " Wait, but why not?"

Oreo Guard: " I can't let you in right now. Vanellope isn't here. She told us to guard the castle and wait until Vanellope comes back and she will provide you the answer."

Candlehead: " Please let me in!"

Oreo Guard: " I can't. You probably want to break out Taffyta or something."

Candlehead: " Sir, if I was going to break Taffyta out, I will have to think of a plan for weeks to make it perfect because you are the best guards around."

Oreo Guard: " True."

Candlehead: " Besides, I don't think Vanellope mentioned anything about NOT visiting Taffyta."

Oreo Guard: " Right again."

Candlehead: " And here's another thing. If you still don't feel safe by all this, You can come down with me down to the fungeon to supervise me. How about that?"

Oreo Guard: " Alright, you may come in."

Candlehead: " Thank you."

The two walked to the fungeon down below.

Candlehead came across a chocolate fudge red heavy door….with a handle.

Candlehead tries to open it but couldn't because it was locked.

Oreo Guard: " Let me do this."

The guard took out a ring of keys from his outfit's pocket. He rummaged through the keys to find the right one to unlock the red fudge door.

He eventually found it and unlocked the fudge door and it opened. Candlehead say thanks and entered the fungeon.

The guard closed the door behind her, making Candlehead jump.

She looked back.

Candlehead: " Jeez!"

She looked forward and she gasped as she saw Taffyta lying against the fudge floor totally beaten up. Candlehead couldn't believe it. At first glance, she looked dead but she knew she really wasn't when she heard her moan a bit.

Taffyta is beaten up! And she got a pretty good idea on who it was too.

_Vanellope! Who else?_

Candlehead felt sorry for Taffyta and she wished Taffyta never treated Vanellope like that. Because THIS is what she got in return.

Candlehead drank from her lemonade bottle thingie.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She walked slowly towards Taffyta. She bent down to see if she was alright anywhere.

Candlehead shook her.

Candlehead: " Psst! Taffyta? Taffyta! Its me! Candlehead! Are you feeling alright?"

Taffyta groaned.

Candlehead noticed that Taffytas face was pretty bad and her ankle was bleeding…a little bit. Everything ABOUT taffyta's looks was a mess! She looked like a prisoner who has been in jail for years and having been eating nothing but screwed up meals.

Taffyta opened her eyes and saw Candlehead.

Taffyta: " C-Candlehead?"

Candlehead: " Sssh! Don't struggle Taffyta. Here, have some lemonade."

Candlehead fed Taffyta some lemonade. Taffyta was too weak to hold the bottle or even lift up her arms even. But still strong enough to drink and swallow.

Taffyta: " T-thanks. That was g-good,,,"

Candlehead: " Anytime Taffyta."

Taffyta placed her head upon Candleheads lap

Candlehead is sitting criss-cross applesauce ( something like that ) and Taffya had her head resting upon Candlehead's leg formation.

Also, Taffyta had her side of her head resting upon.

Candlehead looked down at Taffyt's face. She smiled.

Candlehead: " This is all your fault of what you did to Vanellope."

Taffyta: " I know…I know!"

Taffyta started crying.

Candlehead: " Why did you do it?" What made you do it?"

Candlehead whispered this last remark…

_Why did all the Sugar Rush racers do it? We shouldn't have been bullies."_

Taffyta: " I don't know! I really don't know!"

Taffyta started bursting into tears.

Candlehead sighed.

Candlehead tried to calm Taffyta down.

Candlehead: " There there, Taffyta. Its alright right."

Taffyta suddenly grew a bit angry.

Taffyta: " Alright? ALRIGHT?! No! It's going to be alright! Vanellope is probably going to keep me here for a long time and who knows what she might do to me!"

Taffyta was right. Things weren't going to be alright. For all Candlehead knows…things might get WORSE for Taffyta MuttonFudge.

Candlehead shushed Taffyta, surprisingly calming Taffyta down.

Candlehead: " There, there Taffyta. Maybe Vanellope will have a change of heart. Who knows?"

Candlehead gently stroked Taffyta's messed up hair.

Taffyta smiled.

Candlehead continued to stroke Taffyta's blond hair over and over and while she did. She began to sing a song. A song with passion. A song that calms down the heart and brings you joy. Candlehead gently sang the lyrics…..

_It's the day we met…._

_That day that I will never forget….._

_Where we laid first eyes upon each other…._

_When our heart met across one another….._

_It's the daaay, the day we meeeet…._

_It's the daaay, the day we meeet, the day that I'll never forgeeet!….._

Candlehead continued singing for another at least 2 minutes. When she stopped, she realized that Taffyta had gone to sleep smiling. Candlehead smiled too.

Candlehead gently moved out of her position and carefully settled Taffyta's head upon the ground. Taffyta snuggled herself and of course still asleep.

Candlehead left the fungeon..leaving the sweet lemonade for Taffyta to drink when she woke up.

The oreo guard locked the door and went outside in front of the castle and Candlehead waved good bye to him. Oreo guard did the same and Candlehead returned back to her home.


End file.
